


break the ice

by clearvinyl



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: College AU, Dry Humping, F/M, STI Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: baby, I can make you feel (hot hot hot hot)





	1. Chapter 1

Rose stared blankly at the red ‘X’ magnet on her door, Megan’s “discreet” way of signaling that her and Conner were still screwing, as if the not so discreet sounds drifting through the door weren’t hint enough. 

The urge to walk right on in intensified with every second, egged on by her boredom and slight annoyance. It’d been over an hour since Little Miss Sunshine sent her the “Conner’s here” text and Rose had taken extra time eating in the dining hall, even took the scenic route back to the dorm despite the below 20 bite in the December air, so that they could finish bumping uglies. More than enough courtesy for a roommate she was barely beginning to like. 

A loud moan of Conner’s name rang sharply into the hallway before abruptly cutting off and Rose hoped that signaled the the beginning of the end. But the bed kept creaking one, two, three minutes later and she rolled her eye. How could she forget that Kent, college football star, had the stamina of a porn star and the determination of a man with something to prove? (Rose didn't start the nickname, but she sure as hell made sure it caught on.) Megan told her they went at it for almost three hours one night and only stopped because they literally couldn’t cum anymore. Rose didn’t know the two scouts had it in them.

Usually it wasn’t a problem - Rose wasn’t a hater; she could appreciate a good, long fuck even when she wasn’t participating - but there was absolutely nothing for her to do. Finals were less than a week away which meant that everyone was holed up somewhere quiet to study and/or stress (the path Megan had worn into their room floor was a testament to the latter and if Conner either fucked her nerves away or fucked the feeling out of her legs so she couldn’t drive Rose homicidal with her damn pacing, Rose might stop calling him Super Quick). Even the slackers were scrambling to save their grades with last minute effort. There were no parties to crash, no fights to start, no bones to jump. The place felt like a fucking morgue. 

Huffing, Rose tried to think of something, anything, to keep her busy. Working out was a no because some asshole thought wrapping all the equipment in bacon was a cute prank so the gym was closed for the rest of the semester for sterilization. Smoking was out because: a) it was fucking freezing outside, and b) she lit up her last cigarette on the walk back. Trying to join the energizer bunnies in her room was out because the first and last time she suggested a threesome, the pair began a nauseating speech about their commitment to each other and being all that the other needed and blah blah blah. 

That just left her last resort.

With a disgusted shake of her head, Rose was ready to resign herself to studying in the library when the door next to hers opened, letting a lanky guy tumble out of the room and onto the hallway floor, then slammed close.

Grinning, the guy picked himself up, dusted himself off and pulled a foil packet out of his jacket pocket before yelling, “Pretty sure I have the last condom, Jaime.”

The door promptly reopened and Jaime, Traci’s geeky boyfriend, snatched the rubber out of skinny dude’s hand, saluted him and slammed the door in his face again. 

“Get some!” he shouted like a Marine. 

Rose snorted. She’d seen this guy around campus plenty of times, his long copper hair stood out almost as much as Rose’s longer silver strands, and he always seemed to draw attention to himself on top of that. Traci mentioned his name once but Rose really didn’t care enough to remember it.

At the sound of her snort, the redhead turned in her direction then mock-marched his way over, grin stretching impossibly wider. 

“Et tu, huh?” He asked, head nodding toward her room just as Megan and Conner moaned in synch as if on cue.

Rose’s eye rolled again, whether it was at the theatrics of the fornicators or his bad Latin she didn’t know. Probably both. Definitely both.

But he had the potential to be a better waste of time than studying so she hummed a reply. “Mmhm.”

“So…” He continued, smile falling just a bit. “I’m sexed out…” He gestured at himself.

“Mmhm.”

“You’re sexed out…” Gesture at Rose.

“Mmhm.”

“There’s nothing to do…” Exaggerated shrug.

“Mmhm.”

“Wanna drive to town to watch a weird one dollar movie at the old theater?” He finished while obnoxiously flashing keys he fished out of his jeans.

That… was not what she expected at all. An awkward invitation to mess somewhere (that she was prepared to accept because hey, he was actually cute once you really looked at him, and god knows anything was better than being surrounded by overachievers and irrelevant books)? Yeah. An awkward invitation to watch a shitty movie? Nope.

Rose laughed, hard, right in his face, and turned to make her way to the elevator. Without looking back at him, Rose called over her shoulder, “You coming?”

“Um. Yeah?” He speed-walked to catch up to her, hand extended for a hand shake. “I’m Eddie by the way.”

She stared at his hand blankly until he let it fall to his side. With a small smile, she stepped into the elevator, waiting until the doors slid closed after Eddie to say, “Rose.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours and one old, mildly disturbing vampire flick later, they were back in Eddie’s car waiting for the engine to warm up. 

“I honestly don’t want to talk about whatever the hell we just saw,” Eddie admitted, sounding throughly traumatized.

“D-don’t be s-so dramat-tic.” The taunt would have had more effect without the chattering teeth. “I-I just wanna know why she thought-t it was okay to have s-sex with him while he was a b-bat,” Rose said as more shivers racked through her, mostly from the deathly chill, though she could admit to herself that the creepy ass movie was definitely a factor.

Eddie fidgeted with the temperature dials on the dashboard as if that would make the cool air blasting through the vents turn hot any faster. “Don’t kink shame, Rose.” He cast a worried glance at Rose before taking off his beanie and offering it to her. “You okay?”

“I f-fucking hate winter,” she replied, tugging on the hat without a second thought because dying of hypothermia in some loser’s car was not how she wanted to go out. 

Alright, he wasn’t so much of a loser, more a giant dork in an almost adorable way. During the drive into town, the quick stop at the gas station to buy snacks to sneak into the theatre, and the entire movie that only the two of them bought tickets to see, he cracked the corniest jokes, trying so hard to make Rose laugh; an effort that begged her to like him. A cry for acceptance that resonated with her own buried insecurities.

So she let her guard down a little, softened her tough exterior a bit - just enough to not push him away. Plus corny jokes are her weakness apparently. She's been laughing with him the whole time. 

He gave up on the dials, simply closing the vents until they could be useful, and turned on the radio instead, drumming to the beat of an overplayed Christmas song on the steering wheel. “You think they’re done knockin’ boots?”

The shivers died down in the absence of the blast of cold air and Rose swiftly reached over to change the station (if she heard “All I Want for Christmas" one more time…). "Please. Super Quick isn’t Superman, no matter how hard he tries to be. No way in hell he could last this long.”

“He sounds like Superman through the wall. Traci complained about Megan being loud but I thought she meant in general, not that she was a screamer.” The scandalized look on his face made him cuter, but you didn't hear that from her. “I mean, what does he do to her?”

And that reminded her of her earlier thoughts of messing around. Rose might have lied about not being a hater who wasn’t jealous when she was the only one not getting any. She was jealous, she wanted to fuck and here was the perfect opportunity. 

She turned off the radio and faced Eddie. “Wanna find out?" 

"Wh-what?” he sputtered, looking so bewildered, as if Rose suggesting sex with him was the last thing he expected.

Rather than answer him, she slowly unzipped her coat, locking her gaze with his, a sinful smile on her lips. The chill still hanging in the car rushed inside her now open coat, going straight through her sweater to bite at the skin underneath. But she ignored the prickling goosebumps and fought against the shivers threatening to return. She was on a mission and if she succeeded, she’d be hot before long. 

Eyebrows raised and eyes widened in disbelief, he held up his hands. “Wait, wait, hold on. Are you sure you wanna do this? Here? I mean, aren’t you cold?" 

It was easy enough to climb over the console and onto his lap, straddling him and making sure there that was no space between them. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, feeling his warmth immediately seep through her clothes and she vaguely remembered him mentioning something about having an abnormally high body temperature.

She leaned down until her lips brushed against his and whispered, "warm me up,” before getting right to licking into his mouth. 

He kissed back eagerly, meeting her demands with an intensity she wasn’t expecting. She didn’t even have to guide his hands under her sweater; they slid up and caressed her skin of their own accord, which left her free to tangle her fingers in his hair, tug his head to the side and suck hickeys onto his neck. 

To his credit, Eddie gave as good as he got. While Rose was busy leaving bruises on his skin, he got to work unclasping her bra and groping her breasts, making sure to drag his palms over her nipples. He even scooted in his seat so they lined up perfectly for him grind into her. She actually gasped - partly because he caught her off guard, but mostly because though she was sure he was just half hard, he felt huge. Like she’d sore for days after huge. No fucking way he was packing that much heat. 

Curiosity had her pulling back and Eddie promptly stopped everything, hips going still and hands sliding out of her top. 

Concern was etched all over his face when he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Good to know he held to her judgement of his character. She smiled at his decency and soothed his worries with a pat on the cheek. "Nothing, just gotta check something,“ she said while undoing his jeans.

He freezes up and it dawns on her how he could interpret that. Yikes, way to be tactless Rose. She’s about to explain that’s not what she meant (though they should talk about that sooner rather than later) when he cuts in. 

"I - uh, I had chlamydia once, about a year ago and I got it treated. Haven’t really been with anyone since then but I still get tested and my last results were negative for everything,” he says in a rush. 

Also good to know. And another point for Eddie. 

“I had gonorrhea, got treated, and am all negative now too. Thanks for the honesty.”

“No problem.”

“Now that that’s out of the way, I can go back to seeing how big your dick is.”

He choked and Rose would’ve laughed except she finally managed to get a hand around him and she choked too. Jesus Fucking Christ.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, you’re almost too big,” she breathed, truly in awe. She had to fuck him, she had to fuck him right now. 

“Thanks?”

“Please tell me you have a condom.”

Eddie checked his pockets and then patted the rest of his body as if a condom would magically appear under his sleeve. 

He finally gave up with a defeated groan. “I gave my last one to Jaime.”

“Dammit!” All the stores in this backwoods town were closed by now, even the gas station mini-mart. Here she was ready to fuck a more than decent guy for once and the universe cock blocks. Thanks. 

But she was never one to accept defeat so she wasn’t giving up now. “Fine, we’ll improvise.”

It’s not until after she maneuvered herself out of her jeans and shimmed his out of the way that he seemed to get plan. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, this is good, I mean better than good, this is-”

Rose shut him up by sticking her tongue down his throat and dry humping him for all he was worth. 

Some time later they were still in the theater parking lot, waiting for the windows to defog. They were both quiet, which was fine by Rose since she liked to float on cloud 9 in peace, but she could tell he wanted to say something. Rather than help him out, she let him squirm. 

It was cute how Eddie went from fidgeting with the temperature dials again now that the car was a little too hot to drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to changing the radio station, all the while sneaking glances at Rose. Though all that nervous energy was bound to start grating on her nerves. 

Thankfully he came out with it before she got annoyed. “So uh, neither one of us screamed,” he hedged. 

She thought about mentioning how loud he moaned when he came in his boxers but instead decided to take his obvious offer. 

“Guess we gotta try harder next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> repost bc i'm back apparently. no promises on finishing the last chapter of this


End file.
